Universes Collide! G Gundam VS Gundam Wing!
by Chibodee Crocket
Summary: When the AC and FC universes combine, it's up to the Shuffle Alliance to stop the Preventers from killing the worlds gundam fighters and destroying their gundams! COMPLETE! Final chapter added and the rest of the story has been reedited. ENJOY!
1. The Battle Begins! Nobel Gundams Rescue!

Chibodee: Hey! Chibodee Crocket here! I said I was doing a G Gundam crossover with Gundam Wing fic, so here it is. I will mostly be focusing on the G Gundam characters like myself, the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, myself, and of course the girl of my dreams, Allenby! I couldn't forget about you baby! Allenby: Awwwww, that's nice Chibodee. Thanks.  
Chibodee: Oh, by the way, I'm also planning a scene in this fic where you're wearing nothing but a bikini!  
Allenby: SMACK! You just had to ruin the moment, DIDN'T you Chibodee!?  
Chibodee: Owwww, I was kidding ya know!?  
Allenby: Well it wasn't funny!  
Chibodee: Okay, okay, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?  
Allenby: Grins You've gotta race me in F-Zero GX until you beat me.  
Chibodee: Alright! No problem!  
Allenby: That's what he thinks……..  
Chibodee: Anyway, as for the disclaimer, I don't own G Gundam or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. Oh yeah, thanks to Allenby Beardsley, Alimoe OD, Emma5, and SaiSaiciAngel for inspiring me to write this. And to SSAngel (if she reads this), sorry if there are any major similarities between the beginning of this fic and the crossover you wrote,. Just so you know though I began this before I read your story, so I just wanna say that that's completely coincidental. Alright toots, Let's play! I'm gonna use Captain Falcon and his Blue Falcon!  
Allenby: Well you still won't beat me! No one beats me! It will take a few months for him to beat me at this game, so enjoy the story in the meantime!

**Universes Collide! G Gundam VS Gundam Wing!**

"Domon! Come on, Domon! Get up!" Rain yelled and poked her head into the tent they had slept in, only to find him nowhere inside. "Where did he go of to?" She said aloud to herself. When she left the tent she spotted him at the ledge of the cliff nearby. As she approached him she wasn't sure if something was wrong, but when he turned around the look on his face told her there was. "Domon, what is it?" She asked him in a concerned voice. He held up his hand and she saw the crest of the King of Hearts shining as brightly as it had when they defeated the Devil Gundam.  
"I'm not sure Rain, but something about the earth is different. It feels as if there has been some disturbance and now the earth has changed," He said in a quiet, distressed voice. " I'm gonna get in touch with the other members of the Shuffle Alliance and call together a meeting here, then I'll contact Prime Minister Kurato and see if there have been any strange occurrences lately,"  
Domon smiled at her. "Don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll get to the bottom of it," He said calmly. Rain nodded. If there was a problem, she knew without a doubt that Domon and the other Shuffles could handle it.  
About twenty minutes later Domon had called all the members of the Shuffle Alliance. They all had a bit of a strange feeling that something happened and agreed to meet right away. But even stranger was Domon's call to Prime Minister Kurato, who reported to Domon that a large number of mechanical structures, which seem to be space colonies, just appeared out of nowhere during the middle of the night. Kurato also told him that a large amount of unknown people had appeared as well. What concerned Domon the most though was when he learned that many country's Gundams had been destroyed and their fighters killed, and that judging from id witnesses, the culprits seemed to be five Gundams, along with one equally powerful white Mobile Suit.  
"What in the hell is going on?" Domon wondered.

(Everything fades to black and Stalker appears) "Now everyone, it seems that something is completely wrong with the earth as we know it. It's as if two universes have been combined to form one, and now the six pilots from the alternate universe are waging war against Gundam fighters from our world. Who are these pilots, and can Domon and the Shuffle Alliance stop them? Well. let's get things started! Gundam fight all set!? Ready?! GO!"

**The Battle Begins! Rescue of Nobel Gundam!**

(Flashback to 7 hours ago at the Preventers HQ)

As the Preventers sat at the meeting room in their headquarters waiting for the briefing to begin, all of them had the same look of confusion and frustration on their face. What the hell was going on? All mobile suits, including the Gundams, had been destroyed. The only explanation for the creation of these new mobile suits that resembled Gundams was that there were still rebels who were dissatisfied by peace and wanted the war to continue.  
When Lady Une arrived, she explained the situation about how the floating masses of land that had appeared out of nowhere one hour ago seemed to be colonies of some sort and that the Gundams had come from there.  
"We will deal with the new group of colonies later, but right now you all must track down and stop those renegade Gundams," She said.  
"Uh, question" Duo replied raising his hand, "how exactly are we gonna stop them? We can't exactly fight them with our bare hands y'know!"  
"I'm assuming our Gundams, not to mention the Tallgeese, have all been rebuilt?" Heero asked in a monotone voice from the back of the room, his expression blank as always. Lady Une simply nodded in reply.  
"Let's not waste time here then and go stop those gundams so we can return peace to the earth!" Catre said. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allenby balanced herself in a fighting position trying to spot the intruder that was attacking the base. She had been hearing for the past few hours about how several countries' gundams, as well as their fighters, were being attacked by five unknown gundams as well as a white mobile suit. While at first she wasn't sure what to make of the reports, as soon as she heard that the Neo-Sweden base she was stationed at was being attacked she began have second thoughts._  
_

_ I guess what I heard was right, but who are these guys anyway? I mean, there's no gundam fighting allowed when the tournament isn't being held, so what's the deal?_ She thought to herself and sighed. _I hope he's okay_.

Suddenly, the building to the right of her was sliced in half by a beam weapon. Nobel Gundam gracefully dodged it, back flipping away twice to avoid the second swipe. Allenby quickly steadied herself and that was when she got her first good look the enemy mobile suit. It kind of looked like Schwartz Bruder's Shadow (Spiegel) Gundam except for it's enormous black demon-like wings and it's weapon which seemed to be some sort of beam scythe.  
_ That thing is definitely kinda creepy looking_. Allenby thought to herself. As she continued studying her mysterious attacker she heard the voice that obviously was the pilot of the mobile suit.

"Not bad pal! Not many people can dodge my attacks!" She heard the pilot say, his voice full of arrogance. "I'll warn you to give up now! Abandon your mobile suit and come quietly and I won't be forced to hurt anyone!"

"Who do you think you are?! Attacking us like this? What nation are you from!?" Allenby demanded.

"What nation? I don't think that really matters right now honey. What matters is that you've got a mobile suit when they're strictly forbidden except to us Preventers! Now give up or I'll use Deathscythe here to destroy this base and your mobile suit!" the pilot replied.

Allenby was losing her patience with this guy. _The hell with talking to him, just take him out and ask questions later! More people will be hurt if you don't! _She thought to herself. "Alright, that's it! If you won't explain yourself then I'll have to force the answers out of you!" she yelled and charged at him. Allenby swung her whip over and over at the mobile suit that he referred to as Deathscythe, and finally landed a hit, cutting off part of it's wing. 

_ Good, now one part of it's wing shield is disabled so now I...Oh No! _Allenby realized too late that she had left herself open as Deathscythe fired up it's thrusters and slammed into Nobel Gundam. Allenby lost her balance and Nobel gundam began to fall backward when Deathscythe swung its scythe down and sliced off Nobel gundam's right arm at the elbow, followed by it's left leg at the shin. Allenby cried out in pain and fell to the ground as she felt her gundam's arm and leg severed through the mobile trace system. She tried to force herself up but it was no use.

"Damn! Heh, too bad I took out the berserker system. I could've used it if I knew this was gonna happen." She said to herself, surprised that she could laugh when she was probably about to die. She wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to him. _Chibodee_ she thought to herself.

"Sorry! But now its time to finish you off!" the pilot yelled as she saw the mobile suit raise it's scythe, preparing to strike the final blow. Allenby watched as the blade began to swing down to claim her mobile fighter as well as her life, when she heard a familiar voice.

"BURNING PUNCH!" Chibodee yelled as Gundam Maxter's fist slammed hard into the side of the head of the mobile suit attacking Allenby, sending it flying into one of the nearby abandoned buildings. Allenby was shocked. She couldn't believe it was him.

"Ch, Chibodee?" She choked out.

"Hey Babe! Glad to see me?" Chibodee answered her, his voice full of its usual arrogance. Allenby couldn't help but smile at him as his face came up on a screen in her cockpit, wearing his trademark smirk.

"You bet! Perfect timing Chib!" Allenby said, returning the smirk and giving him a thumbs up.Meanwhile, the battered Gundam Deathscythe was picking itself up and it's pilot assessing the situation.

"Hey You! In the gundam with the red armor!" Duo said screaming into the comlink. "I don't know who you think you are but-"

"Shut up and get lost right now before I pound your ass into the ground for hurting her!" Chibodee yelled, cutting him off, while aiming Maxter's twin magnums at Gundam Deathscythe's cockpit. "And tell your friends that if you all don't stop your attacks on the nations of the world, you'll have the Shuffle Alliance to deal with!"

Duo grumbled to himself, knowing he had no choice if he wanted to live. _I can't take on another one in this shape anyway, I better just get outta here for now! Damn, I've got a headache from that punch! How did that Gundam hit me so hard? _Duo wondered as Deathscythe took flight.

As soon as it flew away, Chibodee lowered his guns. Allenby! He forgot she was injured! He immediately got out of Gundam Maxter and ran as fast as he could over to Nobel Gundam to find her leaning on it, smiling at him. Chibodee sighed and smiled back as he walked over to her.

" You know your lucky I love ya so much Allenby! If I hadn't come to make sure you were okay you would've been a goner!" Chibodee said, laughing to himself. Allenby's face got all red and pouty.

" For your information I could've handled him even with the damage I took! Besides, that was a dirty trick he pulled!" Allenby replied.

"Yeah, I know, I saw it. Anyway, wanna come with me? The rest of the Shuffle Alliance is meeting in Japan to try to figure out what's going on," He asked her, and she nodded in reply. "Great," Chibodee said, then his expression turned serious. He looked at her for a moment, his green eyes full of concern, then pulled her into a tight hug. " I'm so glad you're okay Allenby," He whispered to her.

"Thanks Chib. Your sweet." She whispered back, smiling and returning the hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibodee: This is my lucky day! I beat Allenby at F-Zero and now she's all over me!  
Allenby: Oh Chib! You're so great! You really aren't a sexist pig! I love you so much!  
Chibodee: Well babe, why don't we go up to my room and-  
SMACK! (Chibodee is brought back to reality from day dreaming)  
Allenby: CHIBODEE CROCKET! Stop having that perverted day dream and start playing! You still haven't beaten me.  
Chibodee: But Allenby I've been trying to beat you for seven hours!  
Allenby: Well, you that was really cute of you to hug me like that, so I'll give you this for motivation. kisses him on the cheek. Now come on! I have to work on my amazing fic, **When Chibodee Met Allenby**, so let's play!  
Chibodee: Oh yeah! I feel amazing now! Pick up your controller Allenby! I have not yet begun to race! I'll see you next update readers! Do me a favor and review this, okay? thanks!


	2. Shocking Explanation! Theory of the Cros...

Chibodee: Hey, what's up! (Waits for anyone who wants to applaud, then impersonates his hero, Conan O'brian) Keep cool my babies, Keep cool! (End Conan impression) Ha ha ha, I'm an ass. Anyway I'm kinda down right now because Allenby got fed up with waiting for me to beat her so she banned me from videogames for a week. Embarrassing.. 

Allenby: I warned you that you'd never beat me! Really Chibodee, you should've known better! Laughs maniacally

Chibodee: Babe, you're starting to scare me a little.

Sai Saici: You couldn't beat her?! This is even funnier then when she flipped you over in her story!

Chibodee: Hey Sai Saici, you can't beat her either! And besides, I KNOW I could beat you! Let's go! Right now!

Sai Saici: You're not allowed to play, remember?

Chibodee: ...Shut up kid! I've been meaning to update this, but eleventh grade is a major bitch. I have had so much work lately I barely have time to read fics, or sleep for that matter. I swear, after my last project for history, I don't want to hear ONE MORE THING about the 1920's. I'll go crazy. Plus the holidays have been really vexing (big word for me, hope I used it right), had to get presents for everyone, speaking of which this is my Christmas/ Hanukah/ Kwanza and New Year's gift to everyone who read my fic and will read it. Well, I've rambled on for long enough, time for reader review. Wow, seven! I guess that's what happens when you don't update for two months or so. Well anyway.

Aw Allenby, you care for me so much that you were the first person to submit a review for my story. I could kiss you! But then I fear you'd flip me so I'm not gonna-(tries to kiss her, she flips him). Damn, so close!

Allenby: Nice try, Chibodee.

Chibodee: Crap, well, anyway, you're right. It was damn time I posted something. I'm glad you liked it and I'm especially happy that you enjoyed my characterization of you in the author's note. I put a whole 40 minutes into it. Okay just 10 but still I tried to make sure you'd like it. And it's no problem mentioning you're fic. You deserve it. It's awesome. Well, talk to you when you update I guess.

Hey SaiSaiciAngel! I'm pleased you liked the fic and that you don't mind the similarities. I was worried I'd be getting angry e-mails from you. I'm happy that you're cool with it though. By the way, I'm glad I got to talk to you a few times online. We should do it again sometime soon.

Hey inu-gurl666, please DON'T DO IT! NOOOOOOO! I promise I'll update sooner but I don't want any readers to commit suicide cause of me and my crappy schedule! On the plus side though, I'm flattered you and your brother like my fic that much. So thanks. But no suicide. Okay?

Sup starangel100890 I'm glad you liked my story. But please, just like the suicide thing above, I don't want to be the cause of any sibling fights okay. You girls should get along! (Even though I don't with my younger brothers or my older sister). Anyway, I hope to get another review from the two of you!

How's it going Shadow Fox777? I see you enjoyed the story so much you felt the need to write the words please and more a couple extra times, huh? I'm just messin with ya. It's cool that you like this though, and I hope to hear from you again. Later!

How you doing Queen of Faeries1? I'm happy you liked this fic and don't worry, because I plan on continuing it. You can count on it. See ya!

Finally, to Alimoe 0D, I'm happy that you're happy that I'm writing now. My idea isn't completely original though. SSA got his GW and GG crossover fic out way before me, so you can check it out if you haven't already. Also I couldn't not mention you, because all you guys really did inspire me to start writing this. So thanks again!

Okay, now that I took care of that I just have a few things to clear up before we get underway. First note: Sorry if the explanation of why the universes are joined sucks, but I Second note: this may be written sloppily written, as I'm rocking out to my Lupin the Third soundtrack as I write this. Sorry again.

Chibodee: Allenby, the disclaimer please?

Allenby: Okay Chib. He doesn't own G Gundam or Gundam Wing so don't sue him because he's cheap. And he can't beat me!

Chibodee: I do own you're heart though.

Allenby: You're giving yourself way too much credit.

Chibodee: oh man..

Stalker: Now everyone, All the Shuffle Alliance members have arrived at the meeting site, where a shocking revealation is about to take place. One that may explain why these two universes have come together. So now, without further adu, Gundam Fight, All Set!? Ready! GO!

**Shocking Explanation! Theory of the CrossOver!**

One by one, the members of the Shuffle Alliance arrived at Domon's campsite in the Guyana Highlands. They stood outside the tent while Rain checked Allenby for any major injuries, trying to make sense out of the situation and planning their next move.

"So, you've already fought with one of them, Chibodee?" Domon asked.

"Yeah, and if those other ones are just as good or better then him, we got a hell of a problem on our hands," Chibodee replied, sighing.

"What's there to be all nervous about? From what you told us Chibodee, you tore that guy up! They should be easy to take down!" Sai Saici said, his voice full of its usual optimism.

"I wouldn't be too sure of victory yet, Sai Saici. After all, Chibodee did catch him off guard. We still have no real way of knowing if we stand a chance against these Gundams in combat," George said sternly, to which Sai Saici folded his arms in annoyance.

"That is true," Argo agreed. "However, we cannot allow them to continue their slaughter of nation's gundam fighters."

"Right. Whether we want to or not, we'll have to fight them," Domon declared.

"Domon, your father is on the phone! He says he needs to speak to you about what's been happening!" Rain called from inside the tent. Domon stepped inside, while Rain stepped out. Chibodee approached her, looking extremely distraught.

"Is she gonna be okay, Rain?" He asked, obviously referring to Allenby.

"Don't worry, she'll be just fine. She probably has a few bruised ribs, but knowing Allenby she'll be on her feet, good as new, by tomorrow. When Domon gets off the phone, you can go in and see her." Rain answered him, smiling. At this Chibodee breathed a long sigh of relief.

After a few minutes Domon returned and began informing them that his father had a theory that their world had somehow joined with the world of a parallel universe and those Gundams were from that universe, or something like that. Chibodee didn't bother to listen because the only thing that mattered to him at that moment was that the girl he cared about more than anything was safe. He lifted the flap of the tent and stepped inside. Allenby was sitting a cot, pulling her boots back on when he entered. They smiled at each other and Chibodee moved to sit down next to her.

"Wow, that's a hell of a theory Dad. Hey, before we go any further, we should get Chibodee out here so he can hear this," Domon said as he turned away from the screen his father was displayed on.

"Indeed. I'll retrieve Monsieur Chibodee so that we may continue this briefing. If you'll excuse me," George said, bowing as he left. He returned less than a minute later, his face bright red. "Monsieur Chibodee and Madoiselle Allenby need -Ahem- a few more minutes," George informed them, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"Thanks George!" Everyone heard Chibodee yell from the other tent. A moment later Chibodee joined them, smiling broadly.

"Monsieur, really, at a time like this?" George said covering most of his face with his hand.

"Hey, thanks again for passin the message on Frencho!" Chibodee said, smacking his friend on the back in a gesture of camaraderie. "So what's going on?" he asked.

"Dr. Kasshu is about to explain his theory on the phenomena that have been occurring as of late," Argo answered him.

"Quiet down you guys," Domon said. "Okay Dad, go ahead." On the video screen Dr. Kasshu began to explain what he believed was happening. (This will be long so bear with me)

"Imagine that there is another universe not far unlike our own. A world where, while certain things, such as people, events, etc. may have been different, the planet itself was almost completely identical. Now let's go back to when you all recently defeated the Dark Gundam a few months ago. I'm sure you all recall the incredible amount of power that it possessed when in it's true form. When you succeeded in destroying it, the eruption of energy from it's explosion was so incredibly powerful that it somehow caused a rift in space and time between our dimension and the one I mentioned earlier. I've hypothesized that the universe compensated for this by merging the two realities. The combination was so slow at first though that we took no notice. Even when it began to become faster, events such as the reformation of land masses were simply attributed to the havoc caused by the Dark Gundam. However, it became apparent what was happening only in the past few days. Earth suddenly saw a massive increase in it's population, which has been in decline for decades, due to the inhabitants of the other reality being shifted into the earth of our reality. Also the sudden appearance of a nation previously nonexistent in Northern Europe calling itself the Sanq Kingdom baffled geographers and scientists alike. As for the maverick Gundams, we can only assume that they, as well as their pilots are from the other reality as well. I'm sorry this doesn't help you much with your fight Domon, but at the very least I hoped that I would be able to provide you with some kind of explanation as to why this is all taking place. Who knows? I could be entirely 100 wrong," Doctor Kasshu said, sighing as he finished.

"Y'know, this is like an episode of the Twilight Zone!" Said Saici exclaimed.

"Whoa! I was just thinking the same thing! Did you ever see the one where..." Chibodee stopped midway though his sentence as he noticed everyone else was staring at him and Sai Saici, confused because they had no idea what they were talking about.

"Uh, nevermind." They said at the same time.

"Dad, tell Prime Minister Kurato to broadcast a message I'm sending him all over T.V., radio, whatever, telling those Gundams where we'll meet them so we can stop them before they kill any other Gundam fighters," Domon said looking fierce. "Hopefully, those pilots will hear it-"

"And come looking for us so we can settle this once and for all, right Domon?" Sai Saici asked.

"Right," Domon answered him.

"Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be hangin out with Allenby," Chibodee said, shoving his hands in his pockets and stepping outside

"We'd best prepare for the coming battle," Argo said. George and Domon nodded in agreement.

"I brought along my team of mechanics. I shall have them perform maintenance on all our Gundams to ensure they are in top condition when we face our enemies," George stated, then exited the tent.

Domon couldn't help but smile to himself as he got an adrenaline rush, feeling ready to defend the earth now more than ever.

Chibodee: Okay! Man my fic is cooler than sliced bread (the first thing that came to my mind) Anyway, finally, the second chapter is done! Allenby: Yeah! A month and a half later than when you actually planned for it to BE done!

Chibodee: I know! I know! Sorry! I swear the next chapter will be up much sooner than it took this one. Maybe. I think. I guess. I hope. Um, whatever. Hey Allenby, wanna go do something?

Allenby: Chibodee, it's three a.m.!

Chibodee: Aw crap, well I guess we can go to bed.

Allenby: CHIBODEE!

Chibodee: I meant in separate beds! Really I did! Yikes, well anyway, in closing: CONAN RULES! See everyone next update!


	3. Battle Match Ups! The Warriors Face Off!

Chibodee: Hey! Look at that! I updated! Henshin a Go-Go Baby! 

Allenby: Now you're quoting "Viewtiful Joe"? Chib, you need to get out more..

Chibodee: CAN'T! TOO! MUCH! SCHOOLWORK! NO! TIME! TO! WRITE! OR! HAVE! FUN!

Allenby: Do you have to talk like that in order to give excuses? '

Chibodee: Uh, no, I guess not. Seriously though, sorry I haven't updated sooner, but at least this update came sooner then the last one right? Okay no it didn't but still though. Anyway, in this chapter we don't get to the fighting yet-

Readers: BOOOO! ( start throwing tomatoes and such at him)

Chibodee: SORRY! I'm sorry! If it makes you all feel any though since the next couple chapters are just gonna be combat, they might be up sooner. Well, on to reader reviews. Allenby, like I said, I'm just gonna use the email you sent me as a review okay?

Allenby: Sure, go ahead Chib.

Chibodee: Oh crap, wait, I deleted it by accident..

Allenby: Chibodee!

Chibodee: Hold on, I remember some of it. I'm glad you still like this fic, I hoped you would. Uh, that's all I remember. Ummmmmm, oh yeah! I hope you update soon too babe! You haven't for a while either.

Allenby: I do more often then you though.

Chibodee: Good point.

Hey Starangel, I know what you mean and I'm trying to make it less confusing at some points too. You won't have to worry though, because like I said, from here on it'll mostly be fighting. Hope I hear from you again soon.

SaiSaiciAngel, how's it going! I'm glad you like my fic but yours is way better though. You've got a lot more character interaction and stuff which makes yours more interesting. I'm flattered though, so thanks. Catch ya later.

Hiya Alimoe! I know, you're right, it was short. But I'm still glad you liked it though. I hope you'll like this one along with the upcoming chappies. Also, thanks for telling me you found the part with George funny, I worked on that part for a half an hour, so I was hoping it people would like it. Well, I hope you update your fic soon, later.

Wassup Shadow Fox? I told you I'd have this updated by Saturday at the latest and look, I'm a man of my word. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I seriously tried to. In fact I did get this one out sooner than I did the second chapter. So it's a slight improvement. Also, like I said, you'll unfortunately be waiting until my next update for the fighting to begin, but at least in this one you find out who will be fighting who though. Well, I hope to get another review from you. See ya later!

How you doing, Shuffle Queen? Don't worry about the paragraphs, their spaced out much better in this chapter. And like I said, hopefully I will be updating sooner. Thanks!

Chibodee: Alright, now that that's done I can... oh crap, uh, Allenby , I'm starting to nod off here. Can you do the disclaimer before I fall asleep with my head on the keyboard?

Allenby: Oh fine, he doesn't own G Gundam or Gundam Wing okay? There Chibodee. Chibodee?

Chibodee: snoring

"Urrgh! Damn it! I still can't believe it! How could I let myself get beaten so easily!?" Duo yelled as he slammed his fist against the table. The Gundam pilots, along with Zechs, were in the small, poorly decorated rec. room of the Preventers H.Q., where they decided to rest up while they reported the outcomes of their missions. So far, renegade Gundams from the mysterious colonies known as Neo-Portugal, Neo-Luxemburg, Neo-Bulgaria, Neo- Slovakia, and Neo-Zimbabwe had been destroyed. Only Duo had failed in his mission to take out the Gundam from Neo-Sweden.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stup-"

"Shut up! You lost! Get over it!" Zechs shouted at Duo, interrupting him.

"I agree with Zechs, Duo. Instead of complaining about it you should think about how to learn from your mistake," Trowa said while leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Hmph. Besides, since you lost this has become more interesting. If there are more strong fighters like the one you faced, that means they might actually pose a challenge to me," Wufei said.

"Wufei, we shouldn't want to fight them, but since they've got gundams we've got no-"

"Wait! Look at that!" Catre's voice was suddenly cut off by Trowa who pointed to the TV in the corner. A message was repeatedly being run across the center of the screen in big bold letters.

A MESSAGE FROM THE SHUFFLE ALLIANCE TO THE PILOTS OF THE UNKNOWN GUNDAMS: MEET US AT THE GUYANA HIGHLANDS AT 6:00 P.M. TO SETTLE THIS MATTER.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" Duo asked to no one in particular.

"It means that group you told us about is challenging us," Heero said.

(Everything fades to black, Stalker appears)

"Now everyone, it seems as if soon a battle to decide who will control the earth will begin. Domon and the other Shuffle Alliance members have challenged the Preventers to a battle, but which group will be the victor in this clash of the titans? We'll find out the answer today! Alright, let's get things started! Gundam Fight all set! READY?! GO!

**Battle Match Ups! The Warriors Face Off!**

"Argh! I wish they'd get here!" Sai Saici said as he cracked his knuckles in frustration.

"Not a whole helluva lot we can do about it buddy," Chibodee said. "We'll just hafta play the waiting game with these guys until they show."

"That is if they show, Chibodee," George said, looking stern.

They had been waiting on one of the highest plateaus on the highlands so that their opponents would be able to spot them. While they had called their Gundams and were fully prepared for the coming battle, it was already six fifteen and the unknown Gundams had still not shown up.

"They'll be here." Domon said. "I can't see them backing off from a fight with us when it seems like it's their purpose to destroy Gundams."

"Yes. When they arrive though we must be sure to make them pay for the carnage they have created and the lives of the fighters they have taken," Argo said solemnly.

"Yeah, well I hope we didn't do this for nothing," Sai Saici replied.

"It won't be," Chibodee thought to himself. "I swear I'll make him pay for hurting Allenby."

Suddenly, George gasped. "Wait! Look there! Is that them?" He exclaimed as the others looked towards the northern horizon from which they saw the figures of six mobile suits.

"Six of them, huh? Guess one of us'll just have to take an extra," Chibodee said.

The five Shuffles climbed into their Gundams as the six mobile suits landed about two football fields' lengths away from them.

The suits themselves all looked quite strange to the Shuffles' eyes, especially the one with the birdlike wings and the one that wielded the giant grim reaper scythe. In fact, the only ones that looked slightly normal were the Gundam carrying the giant blades and one that kind of resembled Sai Saici's Dragon Gundam. Another of them had twin gatling guns mounted on both it's arms.

"These things look like they were built for a war..." Domon thought to himself as he studied them. There was also one white mobile suit that didn't even seem to be a gundam at all. "Never mind that," Domon told himself. "That doesn't necessarily mean it won't be any less dangerous."

For a moment the two groups just stood there, until the silence was finally broken.

"Hmmm. The Shuffle Alliance, I presume?" Trowa said through his Gundam's comlink.

"That's right. I'm Domon Kasshu, King of Hearts and leader of the Shuffle Alliance," Domon replied. "Look, we've asked you all here because we demand to know why you're attacking and destroying other nations' Gundams."

"It's because they have Gundams that we're attacking and destroying them," Wufei answered him.

"What do mean by that? Explain yourselves," Argo asked.

"Explain what? You guys should realize that in order for there to be peace among the earth and the colonies, all weapons, including Gundams, have to be destroyed. I think you all should explain why you wanna keep fighting when it'll only lead to war and suffering!" Duo demanded.

"It's because we wish for there to be peace that we fight," Sai Saici said.

"Besides, you don't understand! We're from a different universe than all of you! But because of a disturbance in our world, we believe our universes have combined into one! So this isn't just your world anymore, it's ours too!" Domon explained.

"We know. We came to that conclusion as well," Zechs told him.

"We worked hard to achieve peace in our universe though, and continued working in order to preserve it," Catre said. "And while we realize that this is no longer our world alone, it is still our duty to maintain peace. I'm sorry, but in order to do this we have no choice but to destroy your Gundams, along with all of the others."

"That's absurd!" George yelled, sounding outraged. "You cannot simply force your ways upon us when we, too, have fought to maintain the peace we had in our world!"

"Yeah! It might've worked your way in your own world, but in our reality it just isn't as simple as that!" Chibodee agreed.

"I don't give damn what you think," Heero said. "It's our mission to destroy any threats to peace, it doesn't matter what world this is. You'll just have to accept it."

"No way!" Domon shouted. "If you think we're just gonna hand over our Gundams and our way of life without a fight, you're dead wrong!"

"Hmph. It's your funeral," Heero said.

"Alright! I'll take care of my doppleganger over there!" Sai Saici said motioning towards Altron gundam.

"I will handle the Gundam with the heavy artillery." Argo said referring to HeavyArms.

"You! The one in the Gundam with the blades! I challenge you!" George said to Catre as his Rose Gundam drew it's sword.

"The one with the scythe is mine!" Chibodee yelled.

"Yeah right! I'm gonna pay you back for what you did earlier!" Duo said and Chibodee clenched his fists.

"That so?" He said, a rush of adrenaline coming over him. "Well bring it on cause I'm gonna make you pay for hurting the girl I love!"

"I'll handle the remaining two by myself!" Domon said, to which Zechs laughed slightly.

"How arrogant of you. You'll be facing me first. I'll show you why I was once called the Lightning Baron," he told Domon.

"We'll see!" Domon replied. "Gundam Fight!"

"Ready!? GO!" The five Shuffle Alliance members yelled in unison.

"What was that about?" Duo asked looking confused.

To Be Continued...

Chibodee: Alright.. Chapter 3 down. Now I must sleep. Allenby, I'm too tired to move, can you drag me to my bed?

Allenby: No, but I can do this kicks him. Does that help?

Chibodee: Owwww, I'd complain, but I'm too tired right now. Time for bed since it's like 3 in the morning. Good night! See you guys next update! I promise to have it up faster than this!


	4. Dragon Gundam vs Altron Gundam!

Chibodee: YES! I'M BACK! Henshin a Go-Go Baby! Oh yeah! 

Allenby: Bout time...

Chibodee: I know! Sorry! Again! I'm a big jerk for not doing it until now! That's why my first reader review goes to...

Shadowfox. I know I promised you I'd update sooner, I didn't and I feel like a jerk for it. But if it makes you feel any better, my next chapters coming out next week because I worked on that one and this one simultaneously!

Alimoe! Hi! I know you said not to hurry but I still feel bad about not doing it so now I feel the need to hurry! I like that you thought it was well written though. That's great. I hope you review again.

Hey Starangel100890! It's great you girls liked that chapter, since I tried to make it less confusing like you said to. And for goodness sake, untie your sister! Hahaha! But seriously, thanks girls. Hope you all review again.

Yo ShuffleQueen! Glad I'm helping you to learn more about Gundam Wing even though it wasn't my favorite series. I hope you were able to get a good grip on the characters from my writing though. Hope you review again!

Finally, Allenby! You reviewed! Alright!

Allenby: Aw, you know I couldn't not review...

Chibodee: I know, but you don't have to make anything up to me. Talking with you is more than enough. And don't worry, I'll make sure you get a chance to fight in one of the chapters.

Allenby: Alright! But right now, I'm sleepy...

Chibodee: Want me to put you to bed?

Allenby: Nah, wanna stay up and read your fic...

Chibodee: Okay, but after that, right to bed.

Allenby: You're not...the boss...of me...yawns

Chibodee: Well, this chapter is kinda short, but enjoy everyone!

Dragon Gundam vs. Altron Gundam! Ready! GO!

As Altron Gundam skillfully swung it's beam halberd, Dragon Gundam dodged the assault, shifting from left to right. Altron then swiftly thrust the halberd forward trying to impale his enemy, but Sai Saici's Dragon Gundam, clearly having the advantage in agility, quickly performed a spinning backflip, narrowly avoiding Altron's attack.

"That the best you've got!?" Sai Saici yelled mockingly as his Dragon Gundam landed and stood up in a fighting stance.

"Trust me punk, if you underestimate Nataku and I, you won't live long enough to regret it!" Wufei retorted and rocketed towards Dragon Gundam using Altron's vernian thrusters and brought his halberd up, preparing to strike. On instinct, Sai Saici drew one of his Gundam's staffs as fast as he could and blocked Wufei's attack. The two fighters each stood their ground as their Gundams deadlocked their weapons together, each trying to force the other off balance. (note: if you've played the Dynasty Warriors games, you'll have an idea of what I mean)

"Why can't you fools understand that what we're doing is for peace!?" Wufei demanded to know.

"Don't make me laugh!" Sai Saici answered him. "You guys have shown us just how much you want peace by destroying those Gundams and killing their fighters!"

At that moment, Dragon Gundam's staff and Altron Gundam's beam halberd both broke in half from the immense force. Dragon Gundam instantly kicked Altron Gundam in the chest, knocking it back but not hard enough for it to lose it's balance. As it staggered back though, Altron threw one of the halves of it's beam halberd which struck Dragon Gundam in the arm. Sai Saici quickly raised his Gundam's other arm up and fired the flame thrower hidden in it's hand, but Wufei countered it by firing Altron's own flame thrower, which was also hidden in his Gundam's hand. Some of the surrounding trees caught fire as the two Gundams clashed.

Suddenly, Wufei, in Altron, dove through the flames and shot out it's extending arms with their deadly claw-like hands, in an attempt to grip and crush Dragon Gundam's torso. Sai Saici swiftly used Dragon's own extending arms, grabbing Altron's in an attempt to defend himself.

"Not bad! But let's see how well you fight when you can't use your arms!" Wufei yelled. Altron Gundam started to twist Dragon Gundam's arms, as well as it's own, until both gundam's arms were torn right out of their sockets. Sai Saici cried out in pain as he felt his Gundam's arms being torn off as if they were his own. As Dragon Gundam knelt down on one knee, Altron Gundam stood there still determined to fight.

"Is that all you've got!? How disappointing!" Wufie said disgusted, "But since you've given me a half decent fight, I'll finish you quickly!" With that, Altron once again thrusted towards Dragon Gundam, preparing to jump kick it's head off of it's body.

"No, in order to keep the peace between the nations of my world, I can't lose! I WON'T!" Sai Saici cried out in fury and began to glow a fiery golden color. Multicolored butterfly like wings appeared on his Gundam's back and he jumped in the air and aimed himself at Altron Gundam. "SHIN RYUSEN KOCHOKEN!" He yelled out and Dragon Gundam sliced right through Altron Gundam's legs, severing them completely, then landed. Altron fell to the ground.

"Damn, beaten by some punk..." Wufei muttered as he passed out.

"Yeah, alright...I beat'em.." Sai Saici said heaving.

Chibodee: Yes! Finished! Check back next week or so for the next chapter! Well,

Allenby, want to sleep now?

Allenby: snoring

Chibodee: Aw, she's cute when she's sleeping. Well, check back for updates soon! Henshin a Bye-Bye!


	5. Bolt Gundam vs Gundam Heavyarms!

Reader: where IS he?! He said he was gonna update a while ago! I heard he even had this chapter done a while ago, but was too lazy to type it up and post it! 

Another Reader: I KNOW! He's such a freakin liar! He better hope we don't find him!

(In the background, a box, marked just a box, quickly and quietly moves trying to avoid being seen)

Another Reader: HEY! THERE HE IS!

Chibodee Crocket: (throws off the box and tries to run but is backed into a corner by the angry readers) Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've already started typing up the next chapter, will that make you all feel better!?

All the readers: Hmmmm...

Allenby Beardsley: OKAY! LET HIM GO! NO ONE BULLIES DOGGIE BUT ME!

Readers: Fine...

Chibodee: Phew that was close! Awwww, Allenby! You saved me! You're great!

Allenby: Oh Chib, I couldn't just let you get torn to shreds by them! We're friends, remember?

Chibodee: Yeah, wow, your awesome babe...

Allenby: Aw, that was nice of you! Now do the reader reviews and you get a bone, doggie!

Chibodee: Henshin a Go-Go Baby! Sure! Here I go!

Chibodee: To Starangel100890, Hey girls! Thanks for another review! You girls really are as loyal as my crew! Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed that fight though, and hopefully you'll like this one too!

Chibodee: To SporkGoddess, Thanks for the review! I'm not a fan of Gundam Wing either, but I'm still glad you like the fic! Rock on!

Chibodee: To Shadow Fox777, Sorry, but like I said, Gundam Wing was just never a show I cared for. But regardless, I'm glad you like the fic! And I'll do my best to make these chapters longer for you! It's the least I can do! Hope you enjoy this chapter also!

Chibodee: To Shuffle Queen, Hehe, I will. Thanks for the review! I can tell by the small mischievous chuckle that you enjoyed it!

Chibodee: To merlyn1382, I spelled his name wrong? Jeez, what's wrong with me? I'm usually a good speller...Well whatever. QUATRE! I'll remember it from now on! And I'm glad you enjoy the fic!

Chibodee: And finally, Allenby, my best and most awesome friend who is a girl. And she's hot!

Allenby: CHIBODEE! Bad doggy!

Chibodee: But you are! And I think you could write great battle scenes! Believe in yourself babe, just like you believed in me when I was having that problem with my graduation project! Anyway, thanks again babe! You're the greatest!

Allenby: Aw, that was sweet Chib! Good doggie! Now have a bone while I do the disclaimer! (tosses him a bone)

Chibodee: RUFF! (catches the bone and starts chewing on it)

Allenby: (laughing) He doesn't own G Gundam or Gundam Wing, so don't sue him!

ROUND 2: Bolt Gundam Vs. Gundam Heavyarms!

Bolt Gundam and Gundam Heavyarms stood facing each other, motionless, as if the two giant robots were staring each other down. After a few moments though, it was Argo who broke the silence.

"I ask that you do not make this difficult on yourself and walk away now. If you do not, you will have only yourself to blame if you lose your life," he warned Trowa, whose expression remained serious as always.

"I could say the same thing to you," Trowa replied sounding calm and collected. "I would rather avoid any bloodshed though. Abandon your Gundam and you may leave here peacefully. If you do not I will have no choice but to destroy you along with it."

"You should already know that I have no intention of backing down. Prepare yourself!" Argo said.

As he began charging towards it in Bolt Gundam though, Gundam Heavyarms raised its twin arm mounted gatling guns. Argo suddenly got a bad feeling and broke off his attack, diving behind a nearby hill for cover. Just as he did, Trowa's Gundam Heavyarms released a barrage of bullets which ripped through the forest.

"Too risky to try a frontal assault," Argo thought as he crouched behind the hill. Argo quickly glanced around the area when a large boulder about three quarters the size of his Gundam caught his eye. "Hmmm, this might work," he thought as Bolt Gundam lifted the boulder and held it in front of itself to use it as a makeshift shield.

As he rushed out from behind the hill in Bolt Gundam, continuing his charge towards Heavyarms, Heavyarms itself continued its brutal attack, firing its gatling guns unmercifully. Argo's boulder shield held up though as it took the full brunt of the gunfire.

"Almost there," Argo thought as he ran towards the other Gundam. All of the sudden though, the gunfire ceased and was replaced by explosions. The missiles Heavyarms fired from it's shoulder missle pods instantly destroyed Bolt Gundam's boulder shield and sent Bolt Gundam flying backwards before landing hard on the ground.

"It's no use. Without any long range weapons, you are an easy target. Surrender now," Trowa told him.

That gave Argo an idea. Bolt Gundam quickly stood up and began to glow golden in a brilliant aura of light as Argo summoned up all the strength he had. "GAIA CRUSHER!" He called and Bolt Gundam's fists slammed against the ground, causing huge jagged pieces of rock to rise out of the ground forming a shield.

"Hmph. Basically the same tactics as before," Trowa thought as he fired another wave of Heavyarms' missiles, blowing the rock apart and sending up a large cloud of smoke and dust. Then, from within the smoke, Argo called out "GRAVITON HAMMER!"

Trowa's eyes suddenly went wide as Bolt Gundam's flew out from the dust cloud and collided with Gundam Heavyarms' head, crushing it completely.

"Damn..." Trowa said to himself as his Gundam toppled to the ground, defeated.

As the remaining dust and smoke cleared, Argo looked down at his fallen opponent from within his Gundam.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your assumption about me having no long range weapons was wrong," Argo said. "Now you'll stay down for good."

Chibodee: Man, that was intense! I was so nervous I was on the edge of my seat the whole time!

Allenby: Why? You wrote it, you goof. You shouldn't be surprised at anything that happened...

Chibodee: Oh, right. That is weird...

Allenby: Poor confused doggie. pats his head Wanna go for a walk?

Chibodee: YES! Let's go! Later readers! Be sure to tune in next time when George battles it out with Quatre! C'mon Alley, WALKIES TIME!

Allenby: Chibodee! Wait! You need your leash! Come back here!


	6. Gundam Rose Vs Gundam Sandrock

Chibodee: Hi Everyone! Look, I know it's been awhile but I was forced to put this on hold for the last few months because in Pa. we have this crap statewide required project that we have to do or I wouldn't graduate next year. Also, there was something else but I'm not in the mood to go into it. Whatever though. Now, you know what time it is? 

Allenby: Reader review time!

Chibodee: That's right! I could care freakin' less what has to say about me doing this! I'M DOING IT! YA HEAR ME! MWA HA HA HA HA! On to the reviews!

Allenby: Chibodee, take your ritalin.

To merlyn1382, Yeah, about the whole taking a while to write the next chapter thing, well, I explained it already. But there is good news about the next update, but you have to read my author's notes at the end of the story to find out what it is! Thanks for the review though!

To Starangel100890, Thanks for another review girls! But I have a question for you, how did I pick on George? Am I missing something here? Whatever though, I'll see you next update!

To Videl Warrior Princess (Allenby Beardsley), WALK TIME! WAHOO! But seriously, I really hope you enjoy the chapter, even though I kinda told you what was gonna happen already...but you'll still read it, right?

Allenby: Of course I am baka!

Chibodee: Great! See, this is why we're such good friends!

To Shuffle Queen, Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you for a short while, but the good news is that since school is done I have a bunch of time on my hands so I'll probably talk to you later! Wow, my chapter wasn't only super, but super DUPER? Cool! Thanks!

To Shadow Fox777, I know, sorry bout that, but the thing is I never really liked 'em. I will give a win to Zechs though, he was cool. I'm glad you're still reviewing though, thanks again!

Chibodee: Alright! Well now that that's aside, on to the story! Rose boy is up today! I hope you all like this chapter because I actually wrote it before but I hated it so I kinda burned it in frustration. Trust me you would've hated it. It was only about half a page.

Allenby: Yeah, you do need ritalin Chibodee.

Chibodee: ...Alright. I'll take it, but only because you asked me to, and because if I don't there's a slight chance you'll kick me.

Allenby: Ah, you're finally learning.

Chibodee: Uh-huh! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Rose Gundam vs. Gundam Sandrock

A breeze swept over the trees of the forest, barely audible from the sounds of sparring and explosions from the other battling Gundams.

"Fight well, my friends," George thought from within his Rose Gundam. The Napoleonic era style robot stood ready while the Arabic made Gundam Sandrock stood opposite it.

"Good luck everyone," Quatre thought to himself. The light from the setting sun shone brilliantly on the two mobile suits as their pilots began to speak.

"I am sorry we must come to blows with each other because of our differences, but there is no other way we will be able to resolve this matter." George said as Rose Gundam drew its signature fencing sword, George's weapon of choice. It held the sword up in front of it's face as George spoke. "My name is George DeSand, Gundam Fighter of the Rose Gundam for the proud nation of Neo-France! And you?" He asked Quatre, whose Gundam Sandrock had not yet drawn it's weapons.

"Quatre Raberba Winner of Colony L 4, leader of the Magnac Desert Troops, and pilot of the Gundam Sandrock. I wish I could say that it's good to meet you George, but unfortunately the circumstances we're under prevent me from being able to," Quatre replied, a slight sound of disappointment in his voice during that last sentence. "I must ask that you hand over your Gundam so that peace may be maintained."

"I am afraid that I cannot comply with you," George answered him as he shook his head.

"Please, you must do it," Quatre asked of him again, desperately. "I don't want to fight with you! There have been too many people killed in order to achieve peace as it is! Don't do this George..."

"I shall not back down from this battle, for the colonies of my world shall erupt into full-scale war if these attacks by you and your associates continue! Now prepare yourself!" George said, full of determination. "En garde!" Rose Gundam then thrust toward Gundam Sandrock.

Gundam Sandrock unsheathed it's twin sickle-like blades and held them in an X shaped defensive position as Rose Gundam appeared in front of it. Rose Gundam unleashed a flurry of attacks, jabbing it's sword at Gundam Sandrock in an attempt to break through it's defense. Gundam Sandrock suddenly swung both it's blades outward horizontally. Rose Gundam narrowly avoided it as it gracefully leapt back. The two Gundams charged at each other, both firing the small Vulcan cannons located on their heads.

As they neared one another, Quatre decided to take the offensive and began swiping the sickle blades at George's Rose Gundam. Rose Gundam ducked, jumped and sidestepped to avoid being struck. Then, just as Rose Gundam sidestepped one of the blades, Gundam Sandrock swung it's leg around, kicking the other Gundam hard in the front of it's torso.

George grunted in pain, his Gundam's mobile trace system making him feel as if he, himself, had been kicked in the stomach. He quickly recovered though and Rose Gundam gave Gundam Sandrock a strong left uppercut that knocked it back. (Hey! Just like Rock'em Sock'em Robots!)

"I must commend you for your impressive piloting skills," George complimented him. "To be able to wield those weapons so expertly despite their size is quite impressive."

"Thanks, but the only reason I pilot this Gundam at all is to keep the peace, unlike you who takes pleasure in fighting," Quatre responded as Gundam Sandrock and Rose Gundam lunged at each other and locked their weapons.

"You judge us without even the slightest understanding as to why we must fight! Not to mention that trying to force your way of achieving peace on the people of my world is no different from a dictatorship!" George yelled in frustration.

"But using violence to create peace will do nothing but cause more violence and more lives!" Quatre retorted.

"Hah! You have no right to tell me that using violence to create peace is useless when your organization uses it to maintain your world's peace just as we do ours!" George snapped back as Rose Gundam knocked away the sickle blade in Gundam Sandrock's right hand. Gundam Sandrock tossed it's remaining blade into it's right hand and held it in a fencing style similar to Rose Gundam.

The two Gundams rushed at each other, their pilots both yelling out in a cry of battle. As the two fighter's blades struck against the others though, both broke apart, sending small shards of metal flying out in all directions. Both pilots gasped in surprise, but quickly refocused their attention on the fight as Gundam Sandrock threw a left punch. Rose Gundam blocked it with it's right arm and tried to return the attempted punch, but Quatre had anticipated the counterattack and Gundam Sandrock somersaulted backwards where it grabbed the sickle blade that had been knocked out of it's hand earlier.

Gripping it's recovered weapon in both hands, Gundam Sandrock leaped into the air towards Rose Gundam and held the blade above it's head preparing to strike. George realized he couldn't dodge in time and that there was only one way he could stop the attack. If he made the slightest error in timing though he would be defeated. Rose Gundam placed both it's hands out in front of itself and as Gundam Sandrock swung the blade down at, Rose Gundam clamped the weapon between it's hands, catching it just before it struck. But Gundam Sandrock then began trying to force it through Rose Gundam's hands. However, even though Rose Gundam's grip remained strong, George knew he couldn't hold it forever.

"No! I shall not lose!" George cried out. "For my way of life, for my friends who are depending me and for Ms. Marie-Louise, I SHALL NOT LOSE THIS BATTLE!"

Suddenly, Rose Gundam began to glow with a brilliant gold light, and the "cape" on the left side of it's body lifted up. "ROSE HURRICANE!" George yelled as Rose Gundam's arsenal of rose funnels fired from the launcher in it's left shoulder.

"Oh no!" Quatre exclaimed in fear as the rose funnels collided with Gundam Sandrock, exploding on contact.

The series of explosions shook the ground and sent up a number of clouds of smoke and fire. George shielded his eyes from the intense explosions until they eventually died down. From the last of the smoke, Gundam Sandrock emerged, it's upper body and most of the head reduced to scrap. It seemed to slowly topple backward then hit the ground with a loud crash.

"No...I can't...give up..." Quatre whispered before he fainted.

Rose Gundam stood up and George lowered his head in respect. "You fought valiantly. I regret that relations between each our groups could not have been different," George said.

Chibodee: Ahhh, it feels good to have updated this. And guess what? I've already finished the next chapter and it will be up in two weeks! See, I'm making up for all the time I've been away!

Allenby: Aw, go Chib!

Chibodee: Hey, Allenby, let's go celebrate!

Allenby: What? How?

Chibodee: I plan to go watch a bear ride a motor bike for hours! Wanna go?

Allenby: Ehhhhhhh, ...sure.

Chibodee: Great! See you all in two weeks!


	7. Gundam Maxter Vs Gundam Deathscythe

Scene: Allenby sleeping in bed when Chibodee (in Lupin the 3rd costume) swings through the window on a rope. Chibodee laughs and jumps, literally, right to the bed and is punched into the wall by a boxing glove on a spring that Allenby is holding. 

Chibodee (while trying to pull my head out of the wall): Ow, did you have to do that?

Allenby: YES!

BakaTulip (in Goemon costume): You brought that on yourself, and put your clothes back on!

Chibodee: Oh fine, anyway, how's everyone doing!? Told you all I'd have this up in one week!

Allenby and BakaTulip: For once...

Chibodee: Stop picking on me girls!

Allenby: Well, since you did, have a bone doggy!

Chibodee: WAHOO! Now to do reader reviews!

To Shadow Fox777, Thanks a bunch buddy! I'm glad you're satisfied, because I try to make everyone reading this happy without straying from the plot. But I'm glad you're pleased with the length now. Later!

To Alimoe 0D, Wow! You gave me reviews for all 3 of my last chapters! Cool! Thanks! And I'm glad you like my battle scenes! Also, I'm glad I finally got to talk to you online, it's fun, let's do it again soon!

To inu-gurl666, even though it's not really a tie in this fight, believe me, I don't get away unscathed. Oh and the Zero system will be brought up in the Domon VS. Heero chapter, so look forward to it then. Thanks!

To BakaTulip, Yes, actually this week I'm going to see if I can buy a DVD of on of those series to watch it. I'm sure they're good since you speak so highly of them. And even though my story might have more action, yours is better because you have way more character development. Thanks again BT!

To Allenby Beardsley, long review but that's all the better!Yes, I did get the gel actually and the bear on the motorcycle is still funny! And I'm sorry I haven't reviewed your's yet! I told you I forgot, but I promise I will have reviewed before tonight is done.

Allenby: Good doggie!

Chibodee: Heh, yeah I am. Okay now, on to the chapter! Let's watch ladies!

BakaTulip: Okay, but you watch on the floor.

Allenby: That's right doggy!

Chibodee: Oh man, well, I don't own G Gundam or Lupin the Third for that matter cause of the opening sequence thing I did. Can't get a break here...

Gundam Maxter VS. Gundam Deathscythe

A gust of wind blew across the open field, creating waves of grass as the light from the moon and the stars illuminated the area which would soon be a battleground. Gundam Deathscythe activated it's beam scythe and gripped the handle tightly while the deadly energy blade curved out.

"Heh, heh, heh. I've been waiting to get back for ambushing me before," Duo Maxwell said from inside the cockpit. "Now you're gonna pay for makin' a fool outta me!"

Standing directly adjacent to it was Gundam Maxter of Neo-America, mimicking it's fighter through the mobile trace system by cracking it's knuckles.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh pal!" Chibodee Crocket shouted back to Duo, smirking as he continued cracking the knuckles of his right hand. "I went easy on you last time we met, but this time it's gonna be no holds bar!"

Gundam Deathscythe swung it's scythe around it's hand before gripping it again. "You just got lucky before. I can guarantee you it's not gonna happen again," Duo answered, sounding as cocky as ever. "In fact, since I'm in a good mood, I'll make you a deal: abandon that Gundam of yours and run away and I'll let you go."

"How 'bout you take your deal and shove it? There's no way in Hell I'm gonna give Maxter up to you jerks without a fight! Let's go!" Chibodee taunted.

"Why you-!"

The two adversaries rushed at each other, determined to be victorious and defend their pride. Gundam Deathscythe held it's scythe up and to the right, preparing to make a horizontal slash to the left. Gundam Maxter did not deter from it's course though. Just as the Gundams came into close range, Gundam Deathscythe delivered a powerful leftward strike, but Gundam Maxter instantly ducked it. It started to roughly skid to a stop, and using the force it still had from the thrust, threw itself upwards, head-butting Gundam Deathscythe in the stomach. However, Duo countered the attack a second later when Gundam Deathscythe lifted it's left leg up, giving Gundam Maxter a knee to the face.

Gundam Maxter stumbled back as Gundam Deathscythe held it's weapon above it's head, ready to swing it down. Chibodee quickly regained his focus though and Gundam Maxter drew the two magnums that hung from it's waist. It took aim at Gundam Deathscythe and fired a single shot. The bullet hit its mark at the tip of the scythes handle, and the strong force of it's impact made the weapon fly out of Gundam Deathscythe's hands. The scythe landed a couple hundred yards away.

Gundam Maxter twirled the magnums around the index finger of each hand and then caught them by the handles like a cowboy in an old western movie. "Yippy-ki-yay," Chibodee said and smirked as Gundam Deathscythe made a break for it's weapon.

Gundam Maxter chased after it's fleeing opponent, when about one hundred yards from the scythe, Gundam Deathscythe made a small jump in mid- dash. As it jumped it made a 360 degree turn and fired the buster sheild on it's left hand towards Maxter as it did. (note: even though they are in they are in the Endless Waltz versions, I just put it back on Deathscythe for fun) When he saw the shield-like weapon approach, Gundam Maxter brought itself to a grinding halt and unloaded it's guns at it. Chibodee emptied the magazines in both of the magnums before the projectile lost it's velocity and crashed into the ground in front of him. However, this had bought Duo the time he needed to reach the scythe and he quickly took hold of it.

With the guns out of ammo, Gundam Maxter tossed them away. "Gotta think of something fast or this guy'll be cutting me up faster than an onion on an infomercial," Chibodee thought nervously, and then gasped in remembrance. "Oh yeah, that's right! I can block that after all!"

Just then, Gundam Deathscythe charged and Gundam Maxter followed suite. As it dashed though, Gundam Maxter's fists were surrounded with the same energy as a beam weapon and it blocked a slash from Gundam Deathscythe with it's left hand.

"Urgh, block this!" Duo growled and started swinging the scythe in a rage. Chibodee easily thwarted the attacks though since they were no harder to block than another boxer's punches. Suddenly, Gundam Deathscythe's scythe and Gundam Maxter's fist collided with such force it created a shockwave that pushed both of them away from one another.

"You're pretty good, but you'd be smart to give up before I really get angry," Duo warned.

Chibodee wiped his mouth with his hand and glared. "No way in Hell," He answered sternly.

"Come on! You should know nothing can be won through fighting and-"

"I don't care what you think!" Chibodee growled, cutting off Duo. "All I know is that you guys are threatening the way of life of the people from my world and you hurt someone I care for, along with many others! You'll pay for what you've done!" Gundam Maxter then began to glow bright gold as it and Gundam Deathscythe began to charge at each other once again.

"You can't scare me with any tricks!" Duo yelled and as they neared one another Gundam Deathscythe sliced off Gundam Maxter's left arm.

Duo grinned, but it quickly faded when he noticed Gundam Maxter's right fist which was pulsing with violet energy along with the spheres of energy that revolved around it's fist. Duo also noticed one more thing. "Damn! That strike just left me open to his attack!" he said as he saw Gundam Maxter pull it's fist back.

"Bursting Machinegun Punch!" Chibodee shouted and Gundam Maxter's powerful right fist slammed into Gundam Deathscythe's head right between it's eyes. The energy spheres followed, crashing into Gundam Deathscythe with the same force as the punch. Gundam Deathscythe's armor suffered massive damage, but the blow to it's head was so strong that it was torn right off the body. Deathscythe tilted back and forth for a moment before finally falling over onto it's back. Gundam Maxter dropped on to one knee and clutched the spot where it's left arm had been severed.

"Man...can't believe I lost again...he tricked me..."Duo muttered just before he blacked out.

"Heh...I noticed you pulled the same move on Allenby when you beat her...so thanks for the inspiration..." Chibodee said and grinned while trying to hold back the pain he felt in his arm.

Just then, he heard the sound of machinery moving and energy building up from behind him. He turned around and there was the Tallgeese III, piloted by Zechs, with it's mega cannon locked on to Gundam Maxter.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your short-lived victory," Zechs said, ready to fire the cannon.

"Oh crap, this is not good..." Chibodee thought to himself. "Damn, this is it!"

A split second before it fired the cannon though, something tackled Tallgeese III, making it miss it's shot just barely. As it forced Tallgeese away from him, Chibodee recognized what had saved him. The machine's feminine figure, it's blond "hair" and sailor outfit...It could only be Noble Gundam.

"Allenby?" Chibodee said surprised.

"Hey Chib! Now we're even!" Allenby shouted back to him as her Noble Gundam continued pulling Tallgeese away. Chibodee just smiled.

"Thanks babe..." he said softly.

Chibodee: Alright! GO ME! YES!

Allenby: They knew you were going to win, it's not like you would've let Duo win...

Chibodee:Heh, good point. Well, whatever. Now scoot over in bed, I have to get up early for driver's ed. tomorrow.

Allenby: Uh, no way. You sleep on the floor doggy.

Chibodee: Awwww...well see all of you next update!

Allenby: Not so loud, trying to sleep here.

Chibodee: Oh sorry...


	8. Nobel Gundam Vs Tallgeese III

Chibodee: Hey everyone, sorry I'm late updating this. I had this chapter done a week ago but frickin' computer wouldn't let me on the site! Man it's being a real pain lately.

Allenby: Calm down Chib. Oh, and tell them our good news!

Chibodee: Right! Me and the author Allenby Beardsley are now going out! Fun, huh? It's now official, we love each other, and she's the best girl that's ever come into my life!

Allenby: Awww, you big flatterer...

Chibodee: Just being truthful. Now, on to the reader reviews!

To Shuffle Queen,

Well, I already told you what the big news was. I'm glad you liked that chapter and just so you know, I'm usually on every night. I'll talk to you later SQ!

To inugurl666,

Good to know you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry Duo had to lose, but nobody messes with the Chibstah!!!! chuckles Wow I'm an ass...anyway, hope to hear from you again!

To Shadow Fox777,

I agree with you on the game thing, the machinegun punch has way better range than that. And like I said, sorry I made Duo lose, but at least he put up a good fight. That chapter I wrote during drivers ed., so I agree I could've done it better, but I'm still pleased you thought it was good. I appreciate the review Shadow Fox777.

To merlyn1382,

Wow, you thought the chapter was awesome! Thanks! I put a lot of work into this one, so I hope you like it just as much! Thanks again!

To Alimoe 0D,

The best chapter yet, huh? Well, I'm willing to bet that you'll like this one just as much, if not more. Again, sorry I didn't update sooner, but hopefully now will stop giving me problems. I hope to see you online too Alimoe, it's fun talking with you!

To Allenby Beardsley,

Aw, I'm happy that the chapter was as good as you thought it would be. Your opinion means a lot. And with the author's notes I try to be as accurate as I can, which is pretty accurate since I know you so well. I must obey you, I will update soon! Before the end of September at least I'll update this fic! Talk to you later Allenby! I love you.

Chibodee: Well anyway, I don't own G Gundam but this fic itself is mine! Henshin a Go Go Baby! Enjoy the chapter!

**Nobel Gundam vs. Tallgeese III**

"Hey Chib! Now we're even!" Allenby shouted as she, in her Nobel Gundam, pulled the Tallgeese III away from Gundam Maxter, which struggled to get out of the feminine Gundam's grip. Once they got about three miles away though, Tallgeese III kicked off of Nobel Gundam, freeing itself from it's enemy's grasp. Both of the machines landed steadily on their feet and backed off from each other.

"I am warning you not to get in my way or I will be forced to destroy you as well," Zechs said, his raspy voice sounding as serious as always.

"Warn me all you want, but I'm not gonna let you hurt him," Allenby told him and smirked. "No one hurts Chibodee except me."

"Hmmm, I can tell by how you speak of him that he is very close to you. I, too, have someone that I care for deeply," Zechs said with a small smile as he thought of Noin. "I promise I will not kill him, only disable his Gundam. Now please stand aside."

"Sorry, no-can-do though. Chibodee would flip if he knew I just let you go and destroy his Gundam," Allenby said, moving into her battle stance. "You and I are just going to have to fight if you want to get to him."

"Hmph, fine, do what you wish," Zechs responded as Tallgeese III raised it's giant mega cannon which was quickly charging up. As it fired, Nobel Gundam leaped straight up into the air to avoid the blast. When it landed a moment later, it looked behind it and saw the sheer destruction the cannon had created.

"Yipes, glad I wasn't in front of that..." Allenby thought as she turned back around and saw the Tallgeese III approaching fast. The Tallgeese then slowed as it neared Nobel Gundam and swung the heat rod on it's left hand at it. The rod wrapped tightly around Nobel Gundam's leg and pulled it off balance. Tallgeese then lifted Nobel Gundam into the air with the rod, then slammed it to the ground like a rag doll. Suddenly though, Nobel Gundam grabbed the rod and swung the Tallgeese into the air then crashed it into the Earth, just as it had done to Nobel Gundam a moment ago.

"Two can play at this game," Allenby said as her Gundam freed itself from the weapon that bound it's leg. Nobel Gundam got back on it's feet and drew it's beam whip. The Tallgeese III was back up by now and once again attempted to attack with it's heat rod. Nobel Gundam in turn swung it's beam whip out.

The two weapons entwined, wrapping around the other, but not for long. While it was strong, the heat rod couldn't stand up to a beam weapon. In no time, Nobel Gundam's beam whip had sliced through the Tallgeese III's heat rod. Zechs only grunted in annoyance though, as the Tallgeese disengaged the harness that held the remains of the heat rod on it's arm. At this point it was worthless and would only slow him down. The Tallgeese then reached behind it's back with it's right hand and unsheathed it's crimson beam saber.

Both machines held their weapons in front of themselves and then rushed at each other. The combatants concentrated on nothing but their fight as the electrical crack of the beam whip and beam saber striking together echoed for miles around. Both simply parried the other's attacks until Zechs' became fiercer. He took the offensive as Nobel Gundam started to step back while defending itself. Then, as the Tallgeese made a horizontal swipe with it's saber, Nobel Gundam jumped back to dodge and swung it's beam whip out. The whip wrapped around the beam saber just like it had around the heat rod.

Nobel Gundam was trying to pull the saber from Tallgeese III's grasp as the Tallgeese itself was trying to pull it's weapon free, but it seemed that neither were gaining the upper hand in the tug of war. Suddenly, the Tallgeese III stopped pulling and allowed Nobel Gundam to pull the saber towards itself with the Tallgeese still holding on to it.

"Risky, but I have no other option," Zechs thought as his mobile suit hurled through the air at his enemy. Allenby hadn't expected that Zechs would stop pulling though, and it caught her off guard as the Tallgeese III came right at her and delivered a hard punch to Nobel Gundam's head. Nobel Gundam stumbled back a few steps but caught it's balance as it's whips hold on the beam saber loosened and the Tallgeese yanked the blade free. Nobel Gundam quickly went back at the Tallgeese III, preparing to kick it.

"Hey! Don't you know you shouldn't hit a lady!?" Allenby yelled as her Gundam kicked the Tallgeese III hard right between it's legs. Although, while the kick did lift the Tallgeese up off the ground, it didn't seem to have the effect Allenby had anticipated. She was amazed her enemy hadn't doubled over in pain. (Zechs is in a mobile suit though, not a mobile fighter, so it makes sense that it wouldn't do much damage).

Using Allenby's surprise to his advantage, Zechs's Tallgeese III took another horizontal swipe at Nobel Gundam with it's beam saber. Nobel Gundam tried to jump back again to evade the attack, but it wasn't fast enough as the beam saber sliced it, leaving a gash from the center of Nobel's body to it's right side. Nobel Gundam landed back on the ground, and immediately knelt down on to one knee and clutched at it's injury. As Allenby held her side, the wounds she received in her fight with Deathscythe began to ache again. Her battle with Zechs had strained and reopened the wounds.

"Argh, damn...guess I still haven't healed from that last fight after all..." Allenby said as she held her strained right side and arm while wincing in pain. While Nobel Gundam was kneeling down and clutching it's side, the Tallgeese III landed right in front of it and pointed it's beam saber at the Gundam's head.

"Checkmate," Zechs said. At that instant, something struck the Tallgeese III in the head, causing it to stumble and almost fall over. Allenby caught a glimpse of what had hit her enemy at it fell to the ground in front of her. It was Gundam Maxter's severed left arm. She looked over to her right and there was Gundam Maxter, weakly standing with it's one remaining arm raised.

"Hey, why don't ya leave her alone!? I'm the guy you're after!" Chibodee yelled, still trying to sound tough no matter how poor the shape he was in.

"Your intentions are honorable, I'll give you that. Very well then!" Zechs replied and the Tallgeese III rushed at Gundam Maxter.

"Aw crap, I'm so screwed..." Chibodee thought nervously when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Get down Chibodee!"

Gundam Maxter dove to the ground and Burning Gundam flew right over it's ally towards the Tallgeese III. The surprised Zechs could do nothing as Burning Gundam appeared in front of him out of nowhere and gave the Tallgeese III a sharp uppercut that launched it up in the air. And just then, Burning Gundam's chest piece opened to reveal the King of Hearts emblem, and it's hand began to glow. (Que the burning finger music)

"This hand of mine is burning red! It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" Domon shouted as Burning Gundam leaped into the air and gripped the Tallgeese III's head as hard as it could. "Erupting Burning Finger!" The Tallgeese's head then blew apart in an explosion of intense flame, while the mobile suit itself fell to the ground.

"Urgh, they're good..." Zechs muttered as he lost consciousness.

Burning Gundam then landed on the ground in front of the fallen mobile suit. "Only one more to go..." Domon said to himself.

"Domon! You did it!" Domon heard Allenby yell and turned to see Gundam Maxter using it's one arm left to put Nobel Gundam's right arm around Maxter's shoulder so it could help Nobel Gundam up.

"Yeah, way to go buddy! But you know, I coulda beaten him without your help Domon," Chibodee said, his voice full of it's usual bravado.

"Heh, sorry Chibodee. I'll keep that in mind next time," Domon answered and smirked.

"Ah, no big deal! Right Allenby?" Chibodee said, to which Allenby sighed.

"Chib, I love you, but you can really be a- DOMON LOOK OUT!" Allenby warned.

Burning Gundam glanced behind itself then quickly fired up it's vernier. It's reverse thrusters made Burning Gundam jet backwards, just barely avoiding the powerful energy blast from the sky which blew apart the spot it had been standing just a moment ago. As Burning Gundam skid to a stop it looked up to see the Gundam known as Wing Zero, piloted by Heero Yui. It slowly descended to the ground, the white bird-like wings on it's back fully spread. Once it landed, it stared at Burning Gundam.

"Chibodee, Allenby, you two get moving and find the others! I'll handle this myself." Domon said in his serious tone of voice.

"...Okay Domon, we'll leave it to you," Chibodee replied.

"Chib! What if he needs our help?!" Allenby said.

"Don't worry Alley. It's Domon, remember? And if there's one thing you and I know about him it's that he's too damn stubborn to lose," Chibodee said and smiled. Allenby smiled back and nodded her head. The two damaged mobile fighters then began walking away to find the other Shuffle Alliance members, leaving Wing Zero and Burning Gundam alone.

Chibodee: Wow! Only one more chapter to go! Exciting!

Allenby: Well, start writing then!

Chibodee: I will!...Eventually...Nah, I should have the final chapter up by the end of September at the latest. Maybe sooner! I'm not sure because I'll have to write not only the fight, but the story's epilogue.

Allenby: You better start it soon, or I'm gonna keep bugging you about it until it's finished.

Chibodee: Okay! I'll do it! Anyway, I'll see you all later, and remember to look for my upcoming parody of this fic featuring Master Asia vs. Relena! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE READ

Chibodee: Okay, I know, I haven't updated this in forever even though I said after the last chapter that the finale would be posted the following month. But hey, cut me some slack. I had to get everything in order for college and then got swamped in college work over the next 2 years. I'm glad that a bunch of people still read the fic though and I still got a bunch of reviews over the past few years urging me to update. So here it is. I would like to inform everybody that over the past four months I have been writing a new Gundam fic even greater than this one that is set in the Universal Century during the one-year war. It is about a young Federation officer named Wade who has been given command over a ship and also pilots a ground type Gundam. He and his crew even work together with Amuro Ray and the White Base crew (although this does mean I will be needing to change the original storyline of the series in order to fit my storyline in). The story will be called Mobile Suit Gundam: The Odysseus, and I hope all of you who are fans of my work will read the series. I guarantee you that the series will hook you completely. For now though, it's time at long last to end this battle between the G Gundam fighters and the Gundam Wing pilots. So enjoy the finale!

(Stalker appears)

Stalker: Now everyone, it has all come down to this. Two of the greatest warriors there are, Domon Kasshu and Heero Yui, shall face each other in battle to decide the fate of the world as it has come to be. Who shall be victorious in this epic battle for the ages? We'll find out today. Right! Let's get this final show on the road! Gundam Fight all set!? Ready!? GO!!

Burning Gundam Vs. Wing Zero! Victory of the Shuffle Alliance!

Domon checked behind him to make sure that Chibodee and Allenby had vacated the area so they would not be at risk as the two of them were already injured. He then refocused himself on his enemy at hand, the Wing Zero Gundam piloted by Heero Yui. Burning Gundam stood in a fighting stance, prepared to attack at a moments notice, while Wing Zero had it's twin buster rifles aimed directly at Burning Gundam, ready to do the same.

"Hey, you in that other Gundam. I'll warn you one time: disarm any weapons you may have, order your allies to stand down and surrender peacefully and I won't be forced to destroy all of you," Heero said to Domon over the comlink.

"Not a chance! If I did I'd be putting the lives of others at stake!" Domon answered him sternly.

"The lives of others will always be at stake if we don't destroy all weapons and end all wars. By fighting to continue this Gundam Fight of yours, you're only ensuring that the cycle of violence will continue," Heero argued.

"You just don't get it, do you!? Don't you think we'd like it if we didn't have to fight each other!? The fact is that through the Gundam Fight, order is maintained!" Domon shouted angrily. "If you keep attacking nations though, a massive free for all war will break out among them! Sooner or later nuclear weapons will be employed! The earth and most of the colonies will be destroyed and billions of lives will be lost! I cannot allow that to happen! Yaaaaaaaah!"

As Domon let out his cry of battle, Burning Gundam thrust toward Wing Zero, prepared to strike. Wing Zero held it's ground however, and fired a blast from it's twin buster rifles, which headed straight for Burning Gundam. As the shot closed in on it though, Burning Gundam leapt forward into the air, dodging it and landing right behind Wing Zero. Because the bird-like mobile suit was unable to move while firing it's rifles, as well as a split second after, Heero was unable to avoid the roundhouse kick that Domon's Burning Gundam delivered to Wing Zero the moment it ceased firing. The kick sent Wing Zero a pretty good distance but with a few flaps of it's wings it regained it's composure and landed back on the ground.

Within seconds though, Burning Gundam was right in front him and began rapidly throwing any punch and/or kick combinations in the style of the School of the Undefeated of the East that he could think of at Wing Zero. But even though Burning Gundam was one of the fastest Gundams ever known, Wing Zero was almost, if not just as fast, and was able to dodge the majority of the attacks. Finally, Heero decided it was his turn and thrust Wing Zero far back from Burning Gundam and drew it's chartreuse-green beam saber, then thrust back at his enemy. Domon tried to slow it down by firing Burning Gundam's head mounted machineguns at it, but Wing Zero's bird wings simply shrouded the mobile suit, shielding it from the bullets until it reached Burning Gundam and opened the wings so it could strike the other Gundam.

Domon quickly had Burning Gundam unsheathe it's crimson beam saber, which it held up in front of itself horizontally, protecting itself from the downward vertical strike that Wing Zero had made towards it with it's own beam saber. Both Gundams jumped back and steadied themselves before thrusting right back towards each other and continued dueling with their sabers. The two were very evenly matched as Domon was a practicing swordsman and could put his skills to use through the mobile trace system and Heero's proficiency in beam saber combat was arguably greater than any of the other Preventers'.

For what seemed like forever, the two Gundams kept on parrying each other's attacks, neither of them gaining the upper hand. Domon and Heero pushed themselves to their limits, both young men determined to be the victor. Both Gundams then forced themselves forward and deadlocked their sabers against one another, each trying to throw the other Gundam off balance. As both of their vernier engines started to overheat though, the two Gundams broke off their attack at the same time and jumped back from each other. Once again, the two stood motionless, both of them staring at each other.

"You're a good pilot. You and your friends should join us and become Preventers. With your abilities we could see to it that absolute peace between the people of earth and those of the colonies would last forever," Heero said, his voice remaining monotone as always, despite his complimenting of Domon. "I will not allow any senseless wars to continue though. If you don't stand down, I'll kill you."

"You Preventers fail to understand that fighting is part of the nature of mankind. Peace cannot be achieved by simply destroying all weapons. There will always be conflicts between people because of political, racial, religious or other differences. Maybe some day humans will learn to live together in perfect harmony, but by attempting to force such a lifestyle on them when they are clearly not prepared to accept it will only bring about chaos," Domon replied, holding up his hand to show the King of Hearts crest, his voice sounding commanding and confident. "My friends and I, as members of the Shuffle Alliance, are warriors who express our desire for peace through our fists. Until the day comes that all mankind can live together in peace, we shall battle to ensure that the Gundam Fight will continue so that order may be maintained. And to do that, I will defeat you!"

As Domon finished speaking, Wing Zero put away it's beam saber and picked up it's twin buster rifle from the ground nearby. Burning Gundam put away it's own saber as Wing Zero began to flap it's wings and took flight. The mobile suit soared straight up into the sky, but soon stopped and looked down at Burning Gundam as it spread it's wings. It then proceeded to aim it's rifles downward, directly at Burning Gundam.

"So be it," Heero said as Wing Zero's twin buster rifle began to charge up in preparation to blast Burning Gundam.

"It's time to end this! School of the Undefeated of the East! Ultimate technique!" Domon yelled as he and Burning Gundam began to glow with a golden aura of energy and Burning Gundam's chest plate opened up to show the shining crest the King of Hearts. Burning Gundam then stood in a ready stance with it's hands on it's right side in a holding position, grasping at the energy which appeared and began to grow rapidly within it's hands. After a few more moments, Wing Zero pulled the triggers on it's rifles and a stream of brilliant yellow light erupted from them straight towards Burning Gundam.

"SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!!" Domon cried out as Burning Gundam held it's hands up and unleashed an incredible crimson blast of energy, which repelled the shot from Wing Zero's twin buster rifles. The red beam fired by Burning Gundam proved to be more powerful than Wing Zero's rifles were, as it soon reached and overtook Wing Zero. The blast ripped Wing Zero apart, turning the once mighty mobile suit into charred, scrap Gundanium alloy.

"Impossible! It can't be!" Heero exclaimed in shock as the controls within Wing Zero's cockpit blew apart.

Burning Gundam ceased fire against it's opponent, as it was not Domon's intention to kill Heero. As soon as it did, the remains of what used to be Wing Zero Gundam fell from the sky and crashed hard into the earth.

Burning Gundam rushed over to the area where it's opponent had landed and Domon got out. He leapt on top of the ruined Wing Zero and moved towards the cockpit to check and see that the pilot was all right. When he reached the cockpit though, he found it had been vacated. As he began to wonder where Heero might have disappeared to, he heard a click from behind him. Domon knew the sound. He instinctively swung himself around and kicked the sidearm out of Heero's hand before the younger man could fire it. He then threw a hard punch at Heero while he was off balance, striking him right between the eyes and causing him to fall backwards. Heero tried to get up again, but it was clear that he had nothing left to fight with.

"Ungh…damn…mission failed….Relena…" Heero muttered before losing consciousness.

"We did it, guys. We won. Now the Gundam Fight will be able to continue on so that all out war will never happen again," Domon exclaimed proudly.

EPILOGUE

"Goddamnit! You bastards! Let us go right now!" Duo shouted angrily at the Shuffle Alliance, unable to move as he had been completely bound by steel cable, just like the rest of the Preventers.

"Quit your whining! You oughta be grateful that we didn't kill you guys!" Chibodee yelled back at him, his arms folded in annoyance.

"When I get free, you will all pay! I promise you!" Wufei growled.

"Don't worry, Wufei. We might have lost, but Heero won't," Trowa said calmly.

"That's right! Heero never loses when everything is on the line!" Zechs agreed.

"Hey, this 'Heero' guy wouldn't happen to be the one that Domon has tied up over there, would he?" Sai Saici asked while smirking. The other Preventers faces became masks of shock when they saw their comrade tied up just like they were and being carried towards them by Domon. Once Domon reached the spot where the other Shuffles had gathered with the defeated and tied up Preventers, he dropped Heero, who had now regained consciousness, in front of his fellow pilots.

"Heero was beaten as well? No…Now what are we supposed to do!?" Quatre asked, sounding distraught.

"Now you shall surrender to us," Argo replied, stoically.

"That's right. You have all been defeated in combat and the time has come for you to graciously admit defeat, give up your struggle and accept the peace kept through the Gundam Fight," George added, matter-of-factly.

"No! We won't do it! How can you ask us to just accept an organized form of war in place of universal pacifism?" Quatre exclaimed.

"Because universal pacifism is something that won't be possible for the nations of our world for a long time! It might not be the perfect alternative, but the Gundam Fight preserves order among our nations," Chibodee said, sounding serious.

"That's right, and it is for that reason that we will see to it that the Gundam Fight will continue. I'm sorry that things can't be different, but you guys have no choice but to accept the peace kept through the Gundam Fight," Domon told the six defeated pilots, who all looked down in disappointment, some of them swearing under their breath. "We'll release you guys now so you can return to your organization so you can tell your people that the earth and the colonies will be governed according to the rules of the Gundam Fight and also inform them that they are to disband immediately. If you guys ever try to attack other Gundam fighters again, you'll have to deal with us. Got it?"

None of the Preventers said anything for a few moments. They all were so upset that they had lost the battle and failed the people of their world that none of them could bring themselves to speak. Finally, Heero looked up at the Shuffle Alliance and spoke, the words appearing to be almost painful for him to say.

"Alright. We….we surrender..…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that, the Shuffle Alliance defeated the Preventers and saw to it that the Gundam Fight would continue to decide which nation would rule over space. The Preventers were forced to disband and were prohibited from ever piloting any mobile suits ever again. The Shuffle Alliance members all went their separate ways until they were destined to meet again, either at the next Gundam Fight or when a crisis arose that they would need to avert. Domon went back to Neo-Japan where Rain was waiting for him. Chibodee and Allenby left together for Neo-America, both of them quite eager to spend time with each other. Sai Saici planned on returning to the Shaolin Temple, right after he made a quick stop in Neo-Denmark to see Cecille that he wouldn't be telling Zuisen and Keiun anything about. George left for his family's castle in Neo-France where Marie-Louise awaited his arrival, and Argo met up with Nastasha and his fellow pirates in his ship.

While they had fought for the continuation of the Gundam Fight though, the Shuffles could not help but wish that it would no longer be needed, so that their world would be at peace just like the Preventers described the way their world had been. Peace between the nations of their world was, in all likelihood, a long way from becoming a reality. However, the bond of friendship that the five of them shared in spite being from rival nations encouraged them to take heart for the future. If the five of them could become the good friends that they had, then maybe one day the people of earth, as well as those from the colonies, would be able to put aside their differences and together they would usher in an era of peace for all mankind that would last for all time. Just maybe…

-Fin-

Chibodee: Well, there you have it. After being without a conclusion for about three years, this fic has finally been finished. Thanks to all my readers. It really pleases me to know that you all enjoyed this as much as you have. Be sure to look for my upcoming new Gundam fic set during the original Mobile Suit Gundam. I already have two chapters completed and will post it on as soon as I have completed the third. Keep on rockin until then. Henshin a go-go, baby…


End file.
